Deleted Sticky Fingers scenes
by Kalta79
Summary: Should be self-explanatory, 'cut' scenes from Sticky Fingers


Yuffie entered Reno's apartment, proud of her stealthiness in having the landlady let her in by claiming to be his cousin. She opened the fridge and saw some foods she recognized as Aerith's favorites. Closing it, she headed to the bedroom, noticing women's clothes everywhere, obviously new. More clothes were still in the shopping bags.

Checking the bathroom, she noticed some condom wrappers in the trash. At least he was being careful with Aerith. Yuffie was glad nothing ever happened from her time with Reno, it had been so unexpected.

 _"Is that everybody?" Yuffie asked Vincent, who nodded and left._

 _Leaning against the building, Yuffie took a deep breath. She was worn out from evacuating the city before Meteorfall killed everyone. Suddenly an arm grabbed her, and she struck out as an automatic reflex. Reno caught her hand before she hit him._

 _"Nice to see you too." he casually remarked._

 _"What do you want?" she asked, annoyed not only by his sneaking up on her, but that he defended himself against her as well._

 _"Where's Rufus?" he demanded to know._

 _"Heading to the hospital probably." she replied._

 _"That's good to know. But you might wanna work on your punches." Reno said before starting to leave._

 _Furious, Yuffie tried to charge him, but her clumsiness kicked in, and she tripped on some rubble, and ended up knocking them both to the ground. When they landed, she realized his hands were on her breasts. Yuffie was about to tell him that he better move his hands, but she surprised herself by kissing him instead. He responded, and they ended up rolling around in the rubble, as the lifestream attacked Meteor all around them._

Afterwards, Yuffie had realized they both been overly tense by Meteorfall and everything else, and just needed relief. And the relief had been incredible. Knowing it was a once-off situation hadn't stopped her from wishing they'd run into each other again when they were similarly worked up on occasion.

She was about to leave his apartment when she noticed the book on his nightstand. Opening it, she recognized Aerith's handwriting. Skimming through it, she was surprised to find out that she had had sex with Reno as well. And that Aerith was responsible for that gondola ride at Gold Saucer. Yuffie had hoped to get somewhere with Cloud, but all he did was complain about the ride not stopping. She might have to work on her taste in men. Cloud was either going on about Tifa or Aerith, and Vincent couldn't get over Lucrezia. Now she had found out that Reno was all about Aerith as well.

* * *

 _ **Aerith at the hospital after the car accident**_

The dreams were utterly confusing, and sometimes scary. She remembered dreaming about train stations and flower gardens before, but this time there was something about a forest and a harp, icicles, that flying sword again, and a beach resort. She was vaguely aware of someone taking hold of her hand, and her dreams changed to an amusement park with cotton candy and candy corn floating through the air. She didn't understand it, but it was comforting to her.

* * *

Cloud sat outside the house he shared with Tifa. He needed time to think…had every woman he knew had sex with Reno? It was Aerith he had the hardest time accepting. He had remembered her as somewhat angelic, while all the time she was willingly consorting with the devil whenever she could. What did Reno have that he didn't?

* * *

Tifa got the casserole out of the oven, grateful to be saved by the bell. Cloud was being pissy enough over Aerith and Reno, she didn't want him more upset.

 _"Don't you think you've had enough to drink?" Rude asked her._

 _"It's my damned bar, I'll drink as much as I want!" Tifa snapped at him, even though she wasn't mad at him, she was mad at Cloud for just walking out on her and the kids with no explanation or warning._

 _Rude shrugged and left, and Reno stayed behind, matching her drink for drink._

 _The next morning, Tifa found herself waking up naked on the floor behind the bar. She turned over and froze when she found herself in Reno's arms. He started to wake up and his hands automatically started caressing her ass. She wanted to pull away, but her body liked his touch. And she couldn't help but think that Cloud deserved this for being such a prick. She kissed Reno, and he made her feel things Cloud never did._

 _Eventually they stopped, and he helped her make sure the bar was ready to open on time before leaving._

Reno had left her alone after that day, for which she was grateful. Her life was complicated enough. Now she just hoped Cloud would get over his Aerith issues and focus on her.

* * *

After a long day searching for any sign of Deepground, Reno was grateful to relax as Ravena did a striptease for him. Suddenly she paled and seemed unsteady on her feet.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I thought I heard…it's nothing." she shuddered and continued.

A few moments later, she grabbed her head and let out the most chilling scream Reno had ever heard, before collapsing. It happened so fast he wasn't able to catch her before she hit the floor. She paled so much she seemed bloodless. Reno checked her vitals, and they were so faint. He covered her with a blanket before picking her up and running all the way to the nearest hospital.

The medical team couldn't find anything physically wrong with her, so they just set up IVs with the necessary fluids to keep her alive. Her friends would pop in when they could find time away from fighting Deepground. Rude would bring him food and drinks, and watch Ravena when Reno needed the bathroom for the toilet or a shower, but other than that, Reno wouldn't leave her bedside.

After Vincent and WRO defeated Deepground and the planet was safe again, Ravena's color and vitals improved, but she still wouldn't wake up. She would sometimes start crying or screaming in her sleep, or laughing. She was moved to the mental ward to make room for the influx of victims from Deepground.

Four months later, she finally woke up. Reno had fallen asleep holding her hand, waking up when she squeezed his hand. He looked incredulously at her, and she was blinking to adjust her eyes to the light.

"Hey sleepyhead." Ravena said when she saw him.


End file.
